leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Detective Grayson I think that the Detective Grayson page should persist. The character is in three episodes, and it's clear that the production team wanted her to be a recurring character. This should be reason enough for a character to have her own wiki page, in my opinion. Tbug (talk) 04:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The Sapphire Monkey This is a classic example of how this Wiki can be a useful tool in understanding and enjoying the series. While the monkey itself can be regarded as a MacGuffin, it is referred to in multiple episodes. As such there should be an entry page giving all that it known. Learning the background on these items adds to the enjoyment of the show. Deleting the page will diminish the usefulness of the Wiki, and could possibly be considered vandalism. And, as it's a small page, it's not like the Wiki folk are hurting for storage space. Will49 (talk) 10:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC) The First/Second David this page should stay up. there are many fans of the show and these statues have a history that goes BEYOND the original leverage teams. The history in and of itself and then the episodes where it enabled nate to being down ian for the death of his son. : What if they were collapsed into one article? They really aren't different enough aside from their history to need separate articles. I don't see how the number of Leverage fans and the history of the Davids have anything to do with one another. They could just as easily be addressed on the pages for The First David Job and The Second David Job. Why separate articles? --LeverageGuru (talk) 19:10, January 18, 2014 (UTC) San Lorenzo I was looking for information on San Lorenzo and found the wiki entry for a Leverage reference. This page answered my curiosity and I think it should stay for others that may be searching as I was. I agree with the above poster that this page should remain. If it doesn't exist people may think that San Lorenzo is a real country. It's a part of leverage's fictional universe and is integral to a season finale. 14:12, July 27, 2015 (UTC) I agree with the others who say the page should remain. Me too, after watching Leverage, I was looking for San Lorenzo thinking it was a real country, this page gave me all the information I needed 20:11, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Dario The tag has been removed. --LeverageGuru (talk) 01:11, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Chess I am completely against the deletion of "Chess" from the Leverage wiki. I watched the show multiple times, and I never understood the "black king or white knight" thing which Parker told Nathan in the first episode. Finding this article helped me a lot understanding this awesome TV series. Of course I noticed the chess references in the following episodes, but as since I'm not a native English-speaking person I had problems to understand this. There is a translation for my language but in German there is no "knight" in chess - it 's called "jumper" or "horse".. 13:47, October 3, 2019 (UTC)